The present disclosure relates to augmented reality computing systems, and more specifically relates to inserting an eye gaze direction indicator into a field of view of a user of an augmented reality computing system.
Augmented reality technology provides for the incorporation of artificial information into a user's perception of a real-world environment. Augmented reality computing systems may include computer processors in communication with cameras, projectors, display screens, and other input/output devices; in communication with mobile devices such as tablets and smart phones; and also in communication with databases and other information sources. Information sources may be accessed, for example, through networks such as the Internet.